


Inventor's Heat

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: EMF play, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Wheeljack goes into heat and asks Jazz to assist him.
Relationships: Jazz/Wheeljack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Inventor's Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This ship (and receiving Wheeljack) need more love.
> 
> This was meant to be short but no, Jazz decided to drag the foreplay out to 1k.

Jazz ran his hands up Wheeljack’s legs, the limbs twitching in an attempt to close but blocked by the saboteurs bulk. He rubbed his thumbs through the lubricant staining the inventor’s thighs, smearing the light pink fluid against his white plating. He kept a close optic on the mech as he slid closer to his heated panel, watching for any signs for him to stop.

Jazz had no intention of pushing Wheeljack farther than he was comfortable with, even though he knew the mech needed this. Needed to interface, needed to accept a knot just to end this heat. He had gone too long without a partner for his heat, and even longer without having one.

The fact that he called _Jazz_ of all mechs to help him through it instead of Ironhide or even Ratchet, two mechs that Jazz knew Wheeljack had been crushing on for eons, had his spark pulsing and made his decision to help the _right_ decision.

Sliding closer, he pressed their codpieces together, feeling the heat radiating from Wheeljack’s panel and the easy slid as lubricant continued to spill past the seams. Leaning forward, he mouthed at the inventor’s neck cables. Still rubbing his digits against the warm plating as he tried to calm Wheeljack down enough for the mech to open his panel.

Jazz knew this was going to be hard. The first mech to go into heat since they landed and it was Wheeljack. And no one even had a clue that it had happened, not until someone had asked if anyone had seen him in the past Earth week. And then he got a message from the missing mech asking for _his_ help.

And now here he was, carefully coaxing Wheeljack to relax and open his panel. To let him _in_ and help before he had to call for someone else to come assist him.

Wheeljack continued to squirm underneath him, fans running on high as he whined and shook. Hips making aborted motions as he knocked their panels together. Jazz let his engine rumble in a purr as he continued playing with the inventor’s neck cables. Pulling one into his mouth with his glossa and pressing his denta into it.

That got a reaction. As Wheeljack’s vocalizer spit static and he arched his back, almost jolting Jazz from his position. He dug his digits into Wheeljack’s plating to keep from being knocked off, biting harder into the cable before releasing it and laving his glossa on the abused cord.

The click of a panel opening caused them both to freeze, Wheeljack’s hands coming up and covering his face as his helmfins flashed in colors he remembered were indicators of his embarrassment. Rumbling his engine in a purr, Jazz trailed his hands in, servos rubbing over warmed metal to the apex of his thighs.

He dipped his thumbs down, barely brushing against the damp metalmesh of the inventor’s valve. Wheeljack jumped, hips bucking as his engine stuttered in a whine. Jazz grinned, visor flashing as he leaned down and dragged his glossa up the middle of Wheeljack’s hood, tracing back down to exvent on his windshield and fog the glass up. Sitting back up, Jazz looked down to take in Wheeljack’s array.

He brushed his thumb lightly over the closed spike cover, a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t get a chance to play with it, before running his thumb against the wet mesh leaking between Wheeljack’s legs. The mesh was swollen with energon and sensitive from his heat, his node was an enticing light green. His visor flashed again, swiping his thumb through the copious amount of lubricant spilling from the enticing valve, he brought his thumb up and _pressed_ on Wheeljack’s node.

The inventor let out a high moan, backstrut arching and hips grinding into the pressure. He let up on the pressure, dragging his thumb back down the middle before using both digits to spread Wheeljack’s valve open. Jazz took in the way the calibers tried cycling down as he kept them spread, watching as more lubricant was pushed out and puddled on the berth.

Pushing his thumbs slightly in, Jazz rubbed the first few calibers as they continued to flex against his hold. He rippled his field against Wheeljack’s as he shifted backward to lay on his front. Putting his face level with the inventor’s dripping valve.

Purring Jazz leaned forward and swiped his glossa along the wet folds, field flaring with his arousal as Wheeljack bucked and let out a strangled noise. Pressing a kiss against the folds, he rippled his field against Wheeljack’s again, visor brightening at the moans and writhing he got in return. That was an interesting reaction. One Jazz was going to take advantage of.

Pressing his mouth back to Wheeljack’s valve, Jazz slid his glossa in and massaged the walls, pulling his fingers out and massaging the folds as he ate his friend out. He put all his skill into making Wheeljack as wet and relaxed as possible. The saboteur kept rippling his field and meshing it against Wheeljack’s, engine rumbling as the field play continued to heighten Wheeljack’s charge.

Charge lapped at his lips and glossa, sending tingles through the pliable metal. Visor brightened to almost white, Jazz rippled his field again, aiming the ripples to press harder in certain spots the inventor’s frame. And it got his desired result.

Wheeljack’s vocalizer crackled into a bleat of static as he arched, hips bucking against Jazz’s face as he overloaded. Jazz chuckled as he pulled back, just barely in time before a flood of lubricant sprayed on his faceplate. As it was, he already had lubricant covering his lips and chin from the amount Wheeljack had been spilling even before his overload.

Wheeljack’s optics were almost bleached white, his helm turned as his frame heaved and fans ran on the highest setting in an attempt to cool his frame. Jazz purred, crawling back up and leaning down to nuzzle against the inventor’s blast mask, smearing lubricant on the metal before sitting back up and staring down at the messy sight the bigger mech made.

Running his thumbs through the mess covering Wheeljack’s thighs again, Jazz ran them down and grabbed the mech’s legs.

“C’mon ‘Jackie, on your front. This’ll be easier if I don’t have ta flip ya over.”

Wheeljack whined but followed Jazz’s pushing. Shifting his legs up and shakily rolling onto his front. His chest dropped to the berth, and if Jazz hadn’t grabbed his hips to keep them up, he would have sprawled completely flush to the slab. Jazz just huffed a laugh, letting Wheeljack’s legs spread so he could lower his hips even with his.

And finally, finally, Jazz let his own codpiece click open. His spike pressurizing quickly as soon as it had the room. The light blue biolights glowed against the black cord, the pointed tip already leaking transfluid down the length.

Shifting closer, Jazz sat straighter on his knees so he could brush the top of his spike against Wheeljack’s valve, smearing it in the lubricant still dripping from the inventor. Reaching down, Jazz aimed his spike at Wheeljack’s entrance before draping himself over the mech’s back, and wrapping his arms around ‘Jackie’s waist and gripping tight, he slammed his hips forward.

Jazz grit his denta and held on tight as Wheeljack jolted, a sharp cry leaving his vocalizer at the sudden penetration. He knocked his knee against Wheeljack’s, forcing the inventor’s legs to spread more and open his hips up. It also had him forcing ‘Jackie to not have any leverage to pull away.

Wheeljack whimpered, hands clenched in fists and frame shaking as pain radiated from his valve. Jazz might have been a small mech but his spike sure didn’t feel small.

Jazz pressed his face between Wheeljack’s faux wings, mouthing at the hinges as he stayed still to let ‘Jackie adjust. He knew he was well endowed for his frame type, Prowl liked to constantly remind him of that fact.

Once he was sure Wheeljack wasn’t going to try to struggle away, he started up a slow pace. Starting by grinding their arrays together to get Wheeljack more used to his size before sliding his spike out and back in. He continued the slow rocking pace, getting Wheeljack used to a spike stretching his valve out.

It didn’t take long before the inventor was using what leverage he did have to rock his hips back into each roll of Jazz’s hips. Digging his denta into one of the wing hinges his face was by, Jazz picked up the pace, pulling out quickly and slamming back in with resounding clangs.

Wheeljack continued to let out high pitched noises through the static in his vocalizer, fans running on high and vents flaring open to repeatedly dumb hot air out of his frame.

Jazz tightened his grip, digging his servos into Wheeljack’s abdominal plating and biting harder on the hinge still in his mouth. Protocols were pinging on his hud to initiate his knot. Not yet. Not until he had Wheeljack overloading first. With that in mind, he dragged one hand down, scratching at the inventor’s paint as he scratched his digits down, down, to the apex of his thighs to rub the swollen node.

His denta clamped down harder as Wheeljack jolted from the sudden touch, his hips moving faster and harder as he played with the swollen and sensitive bundle of mesh. The tips of his digits tingled from the charge bouncing from them and Wheeljack’s node as he continued to raise his charge. It didn’t take long before the charge was finally high enough.

Wheeljack’s back arched, his hips dipping lower and almost causing Jazz to pull out, and his vocalizer erupted into bursts of static as his screaming short-circuited it. The rabid rippling and tightening of ‘Jackie’s calipers and a flood of lubricant spilling down their thighs was the end of it. Jazz locked his arms above Wheeljack’s hips and slammed forward one last time, activating the protocol for his knot and held still as it swelled to lock them together.

He held tight as his knot swelled to the max, pressing kisses against Wheeljack’s back as he whimpered from the stretch. Once his knot was done swelling his transfluid tank opened, spilling and filling Wheeljack’s valve. He shifted his knees to spread ‘Jackie’s wider and slowly lowered them both flush to the berth.

Jazz rumbled his engine in a purr, rubbing his helm against Wheeljack’s back as he listened to the inventor’s fans continue to cool his frame. He laid there comfortably on Wheeljack for a while, unable to move until his tanks have emptied and his knot to deflate. Wheeljack shifted a bit under him prompting Jazz to sit up and lean over to catch the inventor’s optics as he shifted enough to look behind him without dislodging Jazz.

“Hey.” Static still covered his words but Jazz just smiled at him.

“Hey yourself. You okay?”

Wheeljack nodded as he turned his helm back to rest it on the berth. Jazz waited to see if he was going to say anything else, but when no movement was made he lowered himself back onto Wheeljack’s back, resting his cheek against the warm plating and just relaxing in the silence.

He was starting to doze when soft glyphs made their way into his audios.

“Thanks, Jazz.”

“Any time ‘Jackie.”

**Author's Note:**

> This brought to you by the image of Jazz yanking and holding Wheeljack still as he forced his knot into him.


End file.
